


Put Me to Sleep

by cherrychip22



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fanfiction, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Manga & Anime, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychip22/pseuds/cherrychip22
Summary: Luna, 21, (original character) finds herself in the Hidden Leaf Village after trying to run away from her emotionally abusive home. Kakashi ends up housing her and together they begin their journey to trusting other people and of course things get spicy.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Popping In

**Author's Note:**

> if there are any grammatical errors, Naruto universe errors (idk?), or any suggestions please let me know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. If you were expecting the explicit content sorry but you won't be getting that in this chapter. Also I know that Kakashi isn't in this chapter but I promise he'll be in the next chapter.  
> I recommend listening to "Pointlessness" by The Voidz while reading this chapter.

“You never do anything right!,” my mother shouted at me.  
The phrase doesn’t mean anything to me anymore considering I’ve heard that my entire life. This time that phrase was used to amplify the incompetent way I “cleaned” the bathroom.  
“Okay I’m sorry,” I insisted.  
“Just get out of face!”  
I went into my room and tried hard not to cry. Usually at times like this when I feel like crying it’s out of frustration and not actual sadness. I’m 21 years old and still not able to stand up for myself to my mom. But that day felt different. I swallowed back the ache in my throat and started to pack. Where was I going? I didn’t know. I didn’t have anybody or anywhere I could run to. My mother made that very clear. I shoved hoodies and jeans into my backpack and my money I had saved up. I quickly looked around trying to think of things that had value to me: my phone, my diamond necklace, my laptop. My mind was so foggy that I couldn’t think of anything else but at least I have these. I quietly walked out of my room and out the house. I didn’t want to make my disappearance a whole scene because then I’d never be able to leave.  
The cold air and cloudy sky matched the mood I was in. Where could I go? I decided that I should distract myself so I headed to Starbucks. At least there I could pretend that things were okay. At Starbucks I got a hot coffee with a splash of almond milk and a piece of banana bread to pair. I chose the farthest corner away from anybody else since my plan was to open my laptop and watch the last episode of the original Naruto series. This was my comfort anime. It’s been three years since Shippuden ended and I’ve rewatched the whole series three times already. I wish, like Naruto, I was leaving my home with a smile on my face.  
The time it took for the episode to end I had finished my coffee and my bread left a trail of crumbles on the table. I bit my lip after remembering why I had come here in the first place. I was beginning to regret my decision. If I went home after sneaking out I would surely have the wrath of my mother to answer to. Once again I questioned about where I should go. I gathered my things from where I sat. I figured I could take the bus to San Jose where my friend lived and stay a couple days until I could think of a more permanent plan. I exited the Starbucks and flipped my hood up as it had started to rain. The darkness of the sky could convince anybody that it was night time even though it was barely 4 pm. Concerned for my laptop I grabbed it out of my bag because I didn’t want it to get damaged from the rain. I had already ruined my previous laptop because of that reason. I walked over to the nearest bus stop and heard the rumbling of the sky. Thunder interchanged the shrouded the noise of the busy street and the irregular castings of light illuminated the sky reminded me of the home I was now leaving. Loud, overbearing, and chaotic.  
Before I could compare any further the weather and my home a white light surrounded me. I felt only a surge of energy fill my body almost enough to cure my ache. By the time I let out my breath I was not by the bus stop anymore. As my eyes adjusted after the blinding light I felt a difference of texture beneath my feet. A sort of crunch opposed to hard cement. I began to take in my surroundings and saw little shops connected to each other. Some with overhanging tarps and others with chairs and tables out front. This place sort of looks like the Hidden Leaf Village. I laughed to myself. My internal chuckle was cut short as I saw a group of kids no older than 12 walk past me with the hidden leaf headband across their foreheads.


	2. Silver Haired Savior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I recommend listening to Chamber of Reflection by Mac DeMarco while reading this chapter

My eyes widened as I stared at the kids and they stared right back at me. Their eyes moved up and down assessing me. I quickly turned away from their stares and began walking. The more I walked to my undetermined destination the more I noticed other villagers staring at me as well. It didn’t dawn on me that I looked completely out of place compared to everyone else because my hoodie, jean jacket, and leggings didn’t quite fit in with Hidden Leaf attire until an old woman approached me and asked where I got my jacket from. In terms of clothing there wasn’t much I could do. It’s not like I had spare ryo lying around in my pockets.   
Other than fixating on my inadequate apparel my mind initiated an endless stream of questions along the lines of “how did this happen?”, “how do I get back?”, and “what if I stay here forever?” With that last thought, maybe this wouldn’t be such a bad thing. I was in a world that I continuously dreamed of being in and I was away from my life back home. Nothing else mattered. Hopeful eyes and a small smile was shown on my face as I remained walking.   
I made a right turn and suddenly I was overwhelmed by the great Hokage Rock. Even a breathy “wow” escaped my mouth. They were much bigger than I thought they’d be; only the mountain didn’t seem complete. They were missing Kakashi’s and Naruto’s faces. What was the time period of Naruto was I in? Prior I assumed I was in the most current time period of Naruto which would be Naurto as the seventh Hokage. As I looked at the great stone faces I could see that Tsunade was the reigning Hokage of this period. As I came to this conclusion my head shot toward a familiar voice.   
“I think Jiraiya should have taken me instead of Naruto to get trained,” Kiba boasted.   
“How long do you think he’s going to be gone?,” Hinata shyly spoke as she ignored Kiba’s comment.   
“Who knows? The best place for Naruto to be right now is with Jiraiya. And until we figure out why the Akatsuki is after him I’m afraid we’ll just have to wait for Naruto to return whenever that may be,” Shino said.  
After overhearing their conversation, I deduced that I must be here during the time after Naruto recently left the village with Jiraiya. The events after the episode I was watching earlier before I had popped into the Hidden Leaf.   
The sun was setting and the cold air sent chills down my legs. It seemed like the gloomy weather from back home followed me here. I had hoped it wouldn’t start to rain like how it was over there either. I continued to walk and thought I could walk around the village and explore a bit. The village was also much bigger than I thought too.   
~~~  
A lot of time had passed just for me to end up on the outskirts of the village by this point everyone had already gone to their homes considering the weather. It looked like it would rain after all.   
~~~  
Once again I was surprised by the size of this village. I had made a full circle around the entire village and my feet began to throb. I tried hard to not think of the possible night I would be spending outside in the cold. I usually thought so much that it would induce a panic attack and here of all places it is not an ideal place to have one.  
~~~  
I didn’t know what to do. I had been walking for 2 hours straight trying to think of how I got myself into this situation and how I was supposed to get out of it. I was lost. This wasn’t fun anymore. I made my way toward the only place I felt like I should have been. This alley was dark and the patters of the rain echoed back and forth against the narrow walls. I pressed my back on the part of one of the walls that had a railing over it trying to escape the rain. I slid down as I pressed my wet face into my hands. My chest began to move up and down and the stinging in the back of my throat let me know that I was about to cry. I had never thought that I would find myself crying in a dirty alley in the Hidden Leaf Village.   
“Excuse me. You’re not from here, are you?” A neutral yet familiar voice asked me. I lifted my head up to see if the voice matched who I’d thought it belonged to. And there he was. Kakashi Hatake. My eyes widened and the stream of tears came to a halt. Although it was dark his silver hair glowed with the moonlight however that was about the only thing I could see of him. I shook my head no and blinked. The tears began to fall again.  
“Why don’t you come with me. This isn’t a very pleasant spot to be in.” He said in the most comforting tone. I nodded as I lifted myself off the floor. I wrapped my arms around myself and tried to read Kakashi’s face. Neutral. Just like his voice.   
“Follow me.” He started to walk out the alley. What? No umbrella? Were shinobi too cool for those? We walked together in silence except for the sound of the rain for about five minutes before we stopped in front of a raggedy old building that clearly needed repairs to the roof and gutters. The stairs shaked as we made our way up them, sparsely using the brittle rail to steady my balance. Kakashi took out a set of two keys that were hanging around his neck. He opened the door without any urgency despite the rain getting heavier. We made our way through the door and immediately the warmth of his place assuaged my cold body. He slipped off his sandals and I followed suit by talking off my drenched Converse and socks too. After turning a small corner was his entire place. An area to the right of the space contained what seemed to be a full sized bed. Beside that was a neatly kept bookshelf that also served as a bedside table. To the left of the area was a small spot for a kitchen that seemed to only have the essentials: a stove, small counter space, 2 cabinets, a small refrigerator, and sink. The stove was on and was heating up a pot of something. The sight and smell of the food caused my stomach to growl much louder than I’d want it to.   
“You can eat but first you should get in the shower and warm up. I’ll get you some clothes that you can change into. After we can talk,” he said in a bit more demanding tone than what I expected.   
“Okay,” I muttered. He stepped to the right toward a dresser and rummaged to get me clothes. All that filled the drawers were black clothes.   
“By the way what is your name?,” he questioned.  
“Um Luna,” I said.   
“Okay Luna,” he repeated, “there are towels in the washroom already. I’ll be right out here.” He handed me the clothes and nodded towards the washroom.   
Still in disarray I mindlessly made my way there so that I can wash up. I passed through the doorway and closed the door behind me. Unsurprisingly the room once again only contained the essentials. I slipped off my drenched clothes and turned on the shower. The steam immediately started to fill the room and the sound of the rain was drowned out by the shower.   
I couldn’t believe that I was in this situation. And of all places taking a shower in Kakashi’s home. Then I started to think that he was being too nice. How could he invite a complete stranger into his home? What if I were a shinobi from a different village trying to infiltrate? Well obviously he suspected something since he wanted to talk. What if he thought about sending me to Ibiki? I don’t think I could handle that type of torture even on a good day.   
My thoughts continued to race around with the possibilities of how the remainder of the night could play out. My steaming shower came to an end and I dried myself off. The clothes he had given me were a plain black t-shirt and black jogger pants similar to the ones he was wearing earlier. No pajamas either? I took a peek at myself in the mirror trying to prepare myself for what was to come.  
After a deep sigh I stepped out of the washroom with my old wet clothes in hand. I was once again reminded of the food that was cooking on the stove. I looked over at the small table and saw that a bowl of soup was set out next to an empty chair. Next to the empty chair was Kakashi sitting down with just his undershirt that served as a mask as well and black joggers.  
“You can put your clothes over there on the hook so that they dry. I could wash them later too if you want,” he said in his neutral voice. Later? I awkwardly walked over to the hook he was talking about and hung my clothes on it.   
“Come sit and eat. I have some questions to ask you,” his demanding voice came out again. Here it comes. I slowly walked to the table and nervously sat trying hard not to make eye contact with him.   
“Eat.”   
I picked up the spoon on command and brought the soup to my mouth. The soup was actually delicious. It had the perfect amount of spice and the tiny pieces of potato added great texture to the soup. He watched me take my first bite and after I gulped down the liquid he averted his eyes to the kunai he had dangling in his hand. I continued to eat without trying to show how much I was enjoying the meal.   
“Okay so you’re not from here. Where are you from then?” I knew this question was coming. Of all things why didn’t I have an answer prepared for this?  
“Um I’m from a village called...Oakland. It’s a very small village still within the bounds of the Land of Fire.” Oakland? Really? I know that I’m really from there but I couldn’t remember one village from one of the filler episodes?  
“Mm never heard of it,” he looked quizzically at me, “Why were you dressed like that?”  
“Um my mom likes to design clothes and I wear them.” That was the biggest and stupidest lie I’ve told so far. I hope he buys it.  
“So what are you doing in the Hidden Leaf? Surely it’s not to build your mother’s clientele considering I found you soaking wet in an alley.”   
“I ran away from home,” I said that a little too quickly.   
“Oh okay.” He got up from the table and went into the bathroom. I guess that that is the only source of privacy in this studio.   
I was surprised that the interrogation was over so quickly. Did he really believe that I’m from this world? And essentially harmless?  
I finished the soup just as Kakashi exited the bathroom. He went over to his bed and pulled out a futon from under it. He unfolded it on the floor next to his bed and set a thick blanket on top of it as well as a pillow.   
“Well when you’re ready to go to sleep you can sleep on my bed. Tomorrow we can go shopping to get you new clothes that’ll help you blend in more.”   
“Oh okay.”   
I walked to the bed and clumsily got under the covers. Kakashi went over to his lamp to shut the light off before settling down onto the floor. The rain became more apparent although this was much better than getting rained on. In the silence that accompanied night I muttered, “Thank you Kakashi.”   
As soon as I said the last syllable of his name a kunai was already touching my neck with his hand firmly pushing down on my shoulder.   
“I never told you my name.” I heard in the darkness.


End file.
